


Slytherins Sissy

by MadMax87 (Madmax87)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, F/M, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Light Bondage, Multi, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmax87/pseuds/MadMax87
Summary: Daphne trains Harry into his new role to prevent him from becoming like Tom. Lessons will be learned and rewards will be earned and the end result will be rather new to Harry.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

It had been another horrible detention for Harry.  
At this point, he wasn’t even sure of what it was he had done wrong during the 8th year potions class with Snape.   
He just knew at nearing midnight, his eyes were bleary from sleep, his feet were tired from all the standing and his hands raw from all the scrubbing he had done.  
He spent the quite walk contemplating the events of the last month.   
Voldemort had been defeated at the Battle of Hogwarts. The Castle had been repaired. Both Snape and Dumbledore had re-appeared, alive and well after “faking” their deaths, supposedly for the prophesy to be completed successfully. And Harry had to return to school to complete his NEWTS if he wanted any chance of entering the Auror Academy. Even heroes, it seemed required their education according to the Acting Minister, Dumbledore. Who had for some reason decided to take over the position in the interim.   
Harry had decided Dumbledore just wanted Harry to have one last year under his control.  
He was so deep in thought, and exhaustion dulling his senses, he didn’t even notice the flashing red of a stunning spell that shot out of a recently passed classroom. All he saw was the flash in the corner of his eye and then darkness.

************

His mind slowly crawled out of the darkness as he slowed gained some awareness.  
He kept his eyes closed so as to try to take stock of his situation, however it seemed his captor had means of knowing he was awake.  
“Evening Lord Potter. Thank you for joining me.”

The voice caused him the slightest of jerks, as he definitely wasn’t expecting the soft feminine voice that spoke.  
He opened his eyes to confirm the voice belonged to who he thought it was.  
“Daphne! What are you playing at?” Harry asked as he took in the sight of her.  
Daphne Greengrass was standing before him, in her usual neat school uniform. Black Skirt. White blouse. Slytherin green tie. Hair back in a neat ponytail with a Green and black striped clip holding it in place. She looked immaculate and her face as expressionless as always.

He took a glance around them and found themselves to be in what seemed to be a smallish square room, however he couldn’t quite make out the walls or door.  
It was then he noticed he was lying at an angle, arms and legs strapped to a X of some sort. His arms strapped to the upper parts of the X and his legs on the lower.  
“What the hell is this?” He shouted, a little fear being detected in his voice now.  
She frowned slightly at the loud demand before resuming her neutral expression.  
“There is no need to be barbaric and rude. I am happy to answer your questions if you are polite.”  
Harry, physically had to clench his jaw to stop shouting again. He took a slow, deep breath and tried again.”  
“Evening, Miss Greengrass. What are you doing, and why am I here?” He demanded quietly through clenched teeth.  
“That is a valiant attempt. I appreciate your attempt at restraint Lord Potter. This is both a reward and a lesson”  
She smirked slightly again at Harrys confusion.  
“A reward and lesson for what? Can you stop talking like the Headmaster and make sense?”  
She gave a longer smirk at that.  
“Funny you should mention the Headmaster, Lord Potter. He is the one who set this all up. I have been told that I may tell you as much or as little as I like as you will not be telling anyone else of any of this. So I will answer as bluntly as possible.”  
Harry was even more confused by that; He would be telling everyone of this when he got free. His thoughts of freedom were interrupted as she continued.  
“The Headmaster has shared with both Professor Snape and some select Students some concerns he has had about you. It seems you have had a history of abuse growing up, coupled with violent episodes throughout school, much like Tom Riddle, and the Headmaster fears you may turn into the same megalomaniac if left on your current path.”  
Harry stared at her gob smacked.

“HE SENT ME TO THOSE ABUSIVE RELITIVES!” He finally got out spittle flying at the absurdity.  
“EVERY ONE OF THOSE VIOLENT EPISODES WAS TO SAVE PEOPLE IN THIS SCHOOL! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!”  
Harry was almost frothing as he struggled and pulled to try get himself free. The absolute madness he was hearing caused him to lose all sense for a moment as he shouting sometimes incoherently.  
Daphne was told to expect this so, calmly stood to the side and listened as he vented, and slowly started to wind down.  
“Your anger was expected. However, the Headmaster and Professor Snape made a compelling argument and I have therefore agreed to oversee your lessons. This will be my reward for assisting during the battle.”  
Harry had settled a mutinous glare at Daphne, eyes burning holes through her.

After a few minutes of silence, where Harry glared and Daphne kept an emotionless mask, she cleared her throat.  
“Well then, some housekeeping first. This area is silenced and no one outside of it can hear you. We have the Headmasters backing with this venture and no one will be coming to aid you. You will not likely be responding voluntarily, but by the time we are done, you will be very willing participant in this experiment. From the moment you hear the bell, signaling our start, you will comply immediately to whatever commands I give you. If you do not, there will be punishment. At the end of each session, if you have either performed your tasks, well, quickly or happily, you will receive a choice of rewards. Do you have any questions?”  
Harry did have many, many questions… However, he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction by asking them. He stubbornly kept his mouth shut, glaring murderously.  
With a nod of acceptance at his silence, Daphne removed her wand from her shirt sleeve and approached him. As she reached out with the tip, to his left arm, Harry noticeably flinched as he tried to pull his arm away. But the bindings held tight.   
With a glance at his face after his flinch, Daphne touched the wand to the bottom of his sleeve, whispered an incantation and started slowly gliding the wand up his sleeve towards the collar. As the tip moved up, his shirt sleeve started to separate where she was touching as if being sliced apart with a scalpel. She then moved from the opposite collar down to the bottom of the opposite arm, effectively cutting the shirt right from his body.  
She then removed his shoes, and then sliced her way up his trouser leg as well towards the outside of his hip. Harry started struggling again as she got higher up.  
“If you keep moving like that while I’m cutting, I might nick something important.” Daphne whispered blandly, without stopping her cutting.  
Her words had the desired effect of freezing Harry effectively as she finished cutting through his pants.  
Once done, she pulled the loose scraps that were left, off of his body, leaving him lying on the cross in only a slightly baggy looking underpants, castoffs from his cousin of course.   
She didn’t react at all to the old underpants, but gave his body a once over none the less.  
He was still thin as always, still recovering from a year on the run, with little proper food. He was lean, with no traces of fat anywhere.   
“What does the training entail?” Asked Harry quietly as he started to get worried about what exactly was going to happen that required him losing his clothes.  
“I offered you a chance for questions, and you refused. Talking out of turn again will lead to punishment.” She glanced at his face ensuring he understood, then gave a nod.  
She walked past him, behind his X, into the area out of his line of sight. He could hear her fetching something, and what sounded like a whisper, but he could have been mistaken.  
She walked back into view in front of him with a small table floating in front of her, which she set down at his left foot. There was and a tub of cream on top, with no label.   
“In order to ensure you learn all the lessons being taught, I will be explaining everything that is or will be done to you before we proceed each step.”  
She looked at him waiting for his acknowledgment, which he refused to give her as he diverted his eyes.  
She seemed to expect this and just continued on.

“Firstly, we are going to be using this cream to remove all your hair from below your neck. None of it will be required.”   
At his sharp glance back at her face, she gave a slight smirk, then whispered a spell over her hands, causing what looked like translucent rubber gloves to appear over them.  
She then took off the lid from the tub, took a handful of cream, rubbed it together between two hands and from his toes, started to slowly spread it evenly up his legs to the bottom of his underpants, before then starting on the other leg and doing the same.

Harry tried his best not to react to her hand sliding up his inner leg. He knew she was doing something he would never do himself, and technically a prisoner, however, a stunning woman, rubbing her hands up anyone’s inner thighs towards their most private of places would cause anyone to react. So as hard as he tried, he could stop the shiver that went through his body, and the slight twitch his penis gave when her finger accidently brushed against his covered penis.   
She noticed the twitch, but other than a slight smirk that she made to the air next to him, she didn’t respond.   
Fortunately, she was done with his legs quickly, and proceeded to work on his hands, up to his arms, then over his chest. It was as she was going down his stomach and across his navel that his penis twitched again. Once his whole front was coated in the cream, she then used easily gripped the head of the X and slowly pushed it forward so he felt like the X was in a swivel and rotating forward. He constantly felt like he was going to fall forward, but as soon as the large wooden X past the parallel, where his body would be hanging from the bindings instead of resting down on the wood, the X seemed to suddenly switch position, so he was suddenly lying face down on the X, still fastened in place, but his back now completely exposed, and his front pressed up against the wooden X.

Daphne then started to rub the cream up the back of his legs and then arms and back.  
Harry wasn’t sure if he was relieved or concerned that she had not removed the underpants, until he felt the point of the wand start sliding up the back of his left leg, near the bottom of his underpants, and she slid the wand across his bum to the other side. At feeling the wand tip touch him, he immediately tried to twist his head to the back to see what she was doing, but realized he couldn’t look back enough. He opened his mouth to try question her, but found he had been silenced somehow.  
After the wand had lifted off his lower back his suddenly felt some cold air across his bum, meaning the sliced underpants had been removed. The anger and humiliation caused him to lower his head, knowing there wasn’t much else he could do at present bound and silenced as he was.   
He gave a jerk again, when he felt Daphne’s hands rub more cream up his rounded bum, and over the other. He thought she might be done when he felt the section of X under his thighs start to bend, presumably under her power, causing him into a position where he was on his knees, head down, in a seemingly knee to chest position.   
He was getting really nervous now, and didn’t make sense of what was coming until she rubbed more cream right up between his legs, from his still covered balls, up and right over his exposed arsehole, causing him to silently start shouting and screaming obscenities again as he realized how exposed he currently was. He gave another flinch when her creamed up hand slid over his hole one last time.  
After a minute of silence when she had stopped, he suddenly felt himself straightening again on the X and then being rotated until he was suddenly lying on his back again.   
When he saw Daphne’s face again looming over his head, he opened his mouth to start shouting again but was cut off as she gently touched her hand tip to his still underwear covered scrotum.

“Do not shout at me. You may think of me what you want in your head, but if you do not keep a civil tongue when speaking, the punishment will be worse than Voldemorts Crucio. Do you understand.”  
He wasn’t quite scared of her threat, rather it was the emotionless way she said it that gave him a slight shiver of fear.  
Not willing to admit it out loud, but also not wanting to test it while she had a wand pressed against his balls, he gave a slight nod as he diverted his eyes to the ceiling trying to ignore everything that was happening.  
He ignored her when she started removing the sliced remains of his underpants, and ignore her as she started rubbing cream down from his navel to above his penis. It was when she rubber the cream between his legs, from his arsehole, up and over his balls that he jerked again and started counting down from 100 backwards in his head, trying not to react to the intimate contact.  
She took his penis in hand, and moved it this way and that as she rubbed cream on everywhere ensuring he was completely covered in every nook and cranny. Not even commenting on manhandling his penis. He did give her face a quick glance to see if her expression had changed only to blush bright red as she clinically rubbed cream around his penis with what could only be amusement shining in her eyes.   
When she was finished and sure he was covered, she then took what looked like a hollow, wooden pipe from next to the previous jar, and started to slowly move it from the bottom of his feet, and as the stick moved over the cream, it seemed to suck in the cream along with whatever hair had been present too.  
“I promised myself I wouldn’t comment on how big your penis would be.” Daphne started out of the blue as she continued to remove the cream along with the hair.  
“But based on all the stories I had heard over the years; I should have known people were lying. Your penis can’t be more than 4 inches. No one who has seen this would have been able to keep it a secret.”  
Harry’s reaction was to try cover himself with his hands or cross his legs, but upon realizing the futility of that he just turned his head to look away from her trying to avoid her face.  
“It’s just as well we have chosen this method of lesson and reward, as the alternative wouldn’t have worked as is.”   
Harry didn’t dare ask what the current or alternative options would be. He just kept his mortified face looking away.

When she finished removing all the cream from his body, Daphne turned him this way and that on the X, causing him to rotate all over as she inspected him. Upon finishing, she turned him to face her.  
“You have managed to keep your silence during what I’m sure was a humiliating experience for you, so I will give you the reward of answering one question for you.”  
Harry gave a start and hundreds of questions flashed through his mind as he thought of which was the most important to ask. Eventually he came upon that concerned him above all else considering the situation.  
“What are you going to do to me?” He asked quietly hoping to know what he was in for.  
He was truly worried when for the first time that he had seen, she smiled.  
“Why Harry, I am going to turn you into Slytherins Sissy Slut.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was speechless after hearing Daphne’s plan for him. Well, speechless isn’t quite right, there was quite a bit of mental swearing and verbal spluttering but nothing that really made any sense.

Daphne seemed to enjoy the shock, judging by the twinkle in her eyes.

“Now.” Daphne’s voice startled Harry out of his errant thoughts.

“Time for the next phase.”

She proceeded to move towards Harry’s head, and pressed down on the arm of the X, to lower him so his head was slightly lower then his feet. She then fetched a bucket from a dark corner and placed it under his head as well.

“This should be quite a pleasant experience for you I’m sure” She said as she moved the bucket.

“I am going to be giving you a bit of a shampoo and dry. But I will need to cover your eye’s thought to prevent any soap getting in them while I rince.”

With that said, She tied a coarse, towel like fabric around his eyes and then started to pour water over his head.

Harry could hear the slight splashing as the water ran off his hair and into the bucket place underneath. After a few seconds of water, he then felt her hands as they made contact and then started to massage his scalp, giving him goosebumps at the sensation. He was almost sure he could smell a slight fruity smell too, but he wasn’t certain. She kept massaging what he assumed to be shampoo in his hair for a few minutes before starting to rinse again. The rinsing did seem to take a bit longer this time though which he thought was odd, but think about too hard.

After rinsing out his hair, he felt warm air start to blow against his forehead and then down to his head, as she dried it out. It was as she started to brush the hair, starting at his forehead and taking long strokes over the top and then far down the back, that he felt the tugging of the brush continue for a while, before he realized something wasn’t right. It wasn’t until the 4th stroke that he realized why it felt odd. She was brushing much further back then his short hair should have warranted and he realized the shampoo must have grown it longer. He didn’t even know that was possible, but then it wasn’t something he’d ever have thought to ask before.

He started to ask her what the hell she was doing but realized that even thought he was shouting there was no sound. She must have silenced him.

After a few more strokes he felt her start to lift the head of the X so he was more or less upright again.

“Mmm, I’m honestly surprised how feminine you look with just a minor change such as longer hair” Daphne said as she took a few steps around him, admiring the longer hair.

Harry couldn’t see it properly, but he could feel that it seemed to tickle his chest as he moved his head, so it must have been quite long.

“It doesn’t seem like it’s going to take much to get you all sorted to start your lessons”

With that she turned back to one of the corners in the room, and seemed to be rummaging for something. After a few minutes she returned with something in her hands.

Harry couldn’t seem to see what it was, but didn’t like the smirk on her face as she approached him.

“Now this is probably not going to be necessary for long, but you might like the practice for now.”

She removed her hand from behind her back and he noticed she had in her right hand what he knew to be a butt plug. If it hadn’t been for Deans hidden Playboy magazine, he probably wouldn’t have been sure just by looking at it. In her other hand she had a bright green piece of fabric.

It took him few seconds for his brain to make the connection and immediately to start shaking his head.

“No, no, no, no….. Please don’t do this. Please Daphne, I don’t want to do this. Please.”

Her smirk didn’t lesson at all.

She did step closer though to whisper to him.

“Listen Harry. I know this is a bit of a shock, but I can assure you this is going to happen. What I can promise you though is that at the moment, I am the gentlest option you have. If you do not co-operate with me in this, not only are you going to be severely and painfully punished. But then someone much more brutal is going to come and take over from me. I promise you won’t like that. So your best option is to work with me as much as you can. That way you still have a semblance of control. Do you understand.”

He kept shaking his head though, even as his eyes drifted to the floor. He knew he didn’t want to do this, but until he could get free, doing it Daphne’s was did seem much safer than some of the other Slytherin Students. Malfoy for example would be much more brutal.

After a few seconds of his brain showing him mental images of Malfoys perceived brutality, he realized she was right.

He gave Daphne the slightest of barely perceptible nods, agreeing to her demands.

“Wonderful. You have made a good choice Harry. For that, you get a slight reward. I am going to release you from the X. Please bear in mind that the braces on your arms and legs are connected to the points on the X, so if you try to do anything other than exactly what I’m telling you, then you will be magically pulled straight back to the X, where you will the be punished. Do you understand? Good.”

With that he felt a click, and he dropped the slight distance to his feet. His first thought was to immediately turn and run, but at seeing the expression in Daphne’s eyes, he stopped and just stood in place, albeit with his hands now covering his penis.

“Well done. That was a very good decision. You are learning already. So what is going to happen is this. You will need to get this plug into your little arsehole.”

She gave him the small metal plug while saying this.

“I suggest you squat down onto it myself. You won’t be given anything to help it in though, so I suggest you use some spit or something. If you however do not get it into place in 3 minutes, I will be forced to push it in myself.”

She then took out her wand and flicked it at the air, which then made a glowing 180 shine next to her head. Then it became 179. Then 178.

“Your time is ticking Harry.”

He seemed to jump slightly in surprise and looked at the plug he was still holding. It seemed much smaller in her hand. Now holding it, it felt like it was getting heavier and larger the longer he looked.

“Focus Harry. If this is your first time, you need all the time you have left”

Daphne said, causing Harry to glance up and at the timer. 156… 155.

He had never done this before, but had of course heard the stories in the dorms and read some of the stories in the before mentioned magazines. SO he knew he needed to get this plug wet and slick. But was hesitating too much.

He glanced up again. 141.

He stuck out his tongue and moved the plug closer, flinching as it made contact with the cold metal. He gave it another lick and the another. It didn’t really seem to be making it as slick as he thought it would though. He frowned slightly at that, and then tried to just loose some spit down onto it. That seemed to work slightly better, as he started rubbing the saliva in a bit around the bulb.

Once he decided it was slick enough, he glanced at Daphne once more, to find her watching him with a blank face once again. 126. 125.

He gave a start at the timer and slower lowered himself down into a squat. Once down, his knees up near his chest, he slowly lowered the plug down behind him, and tried prodding the tip again his now smooth hole. He wasn’t’ surprised at all when it didn’t immediately pop in and save him the embarrassment. He tried prodding a few more times with no success. Another look at the clock made him realize he needed a better plan.

He set the plug down on the flared base, and leaned back slightly to try get the tip to line up with his hole, but realized squatting as he was, his hole was a little far from the plug. He leant his hands back a bit so he was resting on his hands behind his bum, with hi feet flat and knees still facing up. He moved his hand further back until he was almost completely leaning on his arms now. But he did feel the tip of the plug now.

He gave another quick glance at Daphne and the clock. 87… 86…

He realized he was quickly running out of time, so quickly started to press down on the plug a little. The tip seemed to slide in slightly, but not much. He jumped slightly at Daphne’s voice, causing the plug to slip another cm.

“You need to try relax. If you are tense, it won’t go.”

“I’m trying he grit out.”

Before taking a few deep breaths as he lifted his bum slightly, the tried lowering himself down again with as much luck as before.

He kept trying for a few more seconds, before Daphne approached him and came around to his back.

He turned his head away in embarrassment when she leaned over him slightly to whisper in his ear.

She ran her hand softly down his cheek and head as she whispered.

“Relax, Harry. Don’t force it. Just take a deep breath.” She run a hand over his cheek softly, almost caringly. “let it slide in. Imagine the pleasure. Think of the joy.” Her other hand caressed the other cheek as it slid down, and both hands ran slowly down his chest then slowly back up towards his shoulders.

Harry was so distracted by her touching him, that after a few breaths he did seem to relax minutely causing the plug to slide in a bit more. It felt like it was at least half way now, but he wasn’t sure.

He kept trying to lower himself, when her caressing hands reached his shoulders. She gave them a light squeeze before whispering again.

“Times up.” She said. He gave a startled look at the clock that now show 0.

Before giving out a loud gasp as her hands on his shoulders tightened slightly, before she pressed down with all her weight causing him to fall slightly, enough for the plug to press in past the widest part and *pop* it was in.

He just sat on the floor gasping in deep breaths as the pain radiating for a few seconds before slowly starting to fade.

“There you go.” Daphne said as she started walking back in front of him.

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” She asked

“Now you need to stand up for me, and then put this on.”

“NOW!” She said with command when he opened his mouth to argue.

He snapped his jaw shut, and slowly started to get his feet back under him. Picking up the panty she’d thrown at him.

Every move seemed to jostle the plug, which moved around. It wasn’t painful anymore, but felt extremely odd. Like he was constantly trying to poo.

He managed to slowly stand up and with much effort, deep breaths and the occasional grunt he managed to get first one leg, and then the other through the green panty, and slowly pulled it up. The lace seemed to scratch his thighs slightly, whereas the silk on the front immediately showed some darkness, where for some odd reason his dick seemed to be leaking slightly, much to his surprise.

“Very good Harry. You actually look really good in that color. I will have to get you some more.”

“Now because you have been so good, you get to make another choice. There are three options, however your choice will be blindfolded. I will be providing you with 3x dicks that you will be require to suck. You will then get to choose which one you will be sucking.”

Harry felt like he was almost going to pass out.

In the darkest recesses of his mind, he knew this would come up, but he wasn’t prepared for how fast this was all moving.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story.  
> I will update tags after every new chapter I load.  
> If you like it or not like feel free to comment.  
> No point in offering any sort of in depth analysis as to the character responses or actions. I am writing this to satisfy my own need for this type of story.  
> This probably won't be everyone's cup of tea. That's also ok.


End file.
